Amy Pond Doesn't Cry
by AdidasandPie
Summary: Five drabbles on Amy Pond's crying and lack thereof. Some Amy/Rory, Eleven. Spoilers for AGMGTW.


A/N: Each bit's a different timeline/situation. I don't own 'em.

* * *

><p>She cried, at first: when her parents had died, when Aunt Sharon scolded her, when the Raggedy Doctor didn't come back after five minutes.<p>

But then she didn't cry anymore.

She didn't cry when Aunt Sharon threw out her Raggedy Doctor drawings and she didn't cry when other kids ostracized her because of her not-so-imaginary friend, and she didn't cry when she was on her way to the fourth psychiatrist.

So why was she crying now, over a silly, _stupid _thing? That the doctor had come back and he _was_ real, and so was Prisoner Zero, and she'd thought maybe she could go with him. But then he'd left again and, again, he didn't come back.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond didn't cry often. She didn't have any reason to.<p>

She'd cried some when they'd moved from Scotland to Leadworth, but that was mostly because she was six, and her parents had easily consoled her. She'd cried when her cat ran away, but she got over when she saw the puppy under the tree that Christmas.

She'd cried when Rory had proposed to her, but that was happy-crying, not real, sad, devastated-crying.

She never had much of reason to cry.

So why was she crying now (at her wedding, no less, where she should be irrationally joyful), over silly, _stupid_ things? Like the little blue wedding present book, or the bowtie her cousin was wearing, or the old man with suspenders?

* * *

><p>Amy Pond didn't cry often. There was always someone there to stop her.<p>

She didn't cry when she twisted her ankle, because someone had given her his candy bar and run to fetch his mum. She didn't cry when Aunt Sharon left for the weekend without her, because someone played Raggedy Doctor with her all day. She didn't cry when she didn't understand her chemistry homework, because someone explained it to her, and she didn't cry when Jeff broke up with her, because someone brought her ice cream.

But she didn't usually cry, because someone was there. She didn't remember _who_, but there were lots of nice people in Leadworth.

So why was she crying now, over silly, _stupid_ things? Like the puffy vest she'd found in the back of the TARDIS library or the alien they'd encountered with a particularly big nose or the fact that she slept in a double bed and it was too big.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond didn't cry often. So when she did, Rory knew something was really wrong.<p>

He thought he saw her cry, maybe a little, when he'd died in the dream world, but that was just a dream. And he thought he saw a little crying when he was dying in the underground cave; but the whole dying thing probably skewed his judgement. Maybe there were some tears when she'd finally gotten out of Pandorica, but he'd been too busy kissing her to notice. He thinks she cried when he drowned, but they were hugging and it was hard to see her face. She seemed to be crying when House was messing with them, but he didn't know what she'd seen.

So why was she crying now, over silly, _stupid_ things? Like his offer to cut his hair when she commented it was getting too long, or when she'd found his Roman armour in the bottom drawer of his dresser, or when he'd accidentally swallowed a bit too much water in the swimming pool.

* * *

><p>Amy Pond didn't cry often. Not until Melody came along.<p>

She'd cried when the Doctor had told her she was having contractions and Rory stepped away from her and the Doctor had raised the sonic screwdriver at her. She'd cried when she'd woken up in a white tube and the lady with the eye patch informed her she was in labour.

She cried when she first held Melody, but it was a good sort of crying. She cried when they took first Melody, and it was an awful sort of crying. She'd cried when Rory brought their baby back, but Rory was crying too, so it was okay.

Then when little Melody…melted, she didn't cry, and Rory wished she would have.

She cried when River had told them, because she didn't know what to do.

She though she'd cried herself out. It'd been months.

So why did she still cry, over silly, _stupid _things? Like when she passed the diapers in a store, or when she saw a stroller in the park, or when she saw ladies with swollen bellies.

* * *

><p>Maybe she cried more than she used to. But it was worth it.<p> 


End file.
